


Relics

by sincerelyjessy



Series: Twitch Verse [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Slow Burn, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjessy/pseuds/sincerelyjessy
Summary: "He was suddenly aware of how close the two of them stood to each other, how close they were always standing whenever they had one of their verbal sparrings. It would take less than a gust of wind to push them together. It was always that simple—spoken or not." In which Kurt and Sebastian meet in the middle.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Twitch Verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/744279
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44





	Relics

The Sunday after the gala was a quiet one. It was the kind of morning Kurt rarely had lately, that gave the illusion that everything would work out as long as he spent the rest of his life in bed. 

The thought was as comforting as it was lonely. Also, it was logistically impossible. He’d starve in a matter of days.

Two more sips of coffee and then he’d tackle the other stuff. Just two more-

His phone vibrated next to him, breaking his mantra. He knew who it was, who it almost always was: Sebastian Smythe sent to haunt him.

_‘How are you?’_ How was he? How was he supposed to answer that?

He knew he was being high-strung, but he couldn’t help it. It was one of the few hereditary curses he’d inherited from his mother. His dad was laid back. His dad didn’t stay up at night contemplating his future, and wasn’t prone to meandering in the past. But his mother’s genes won out.

She’d gotten the last laugh, Kurt supposed.

He briefly considered just ignoring that last night happened at all. If he waited long enough, this would no longer be his problem. If he waited long enough, Sebastian would realize he was mistaking their closeness for genuine desire. And if they kept repeating that lie, they’d finally reach a place where they believed it. 

Of course, that would be cruel. He could be cruel. And that trait, he was sure, he had inherited from no one. He managed that all on his own. 

He turned his attention back to his phone, figuring he owed him a response.

_‘Not good. Open bars should be illegal.’_ Kurt sent. Neutral enough. 

His screen lit up a moment later. Of course he was calling. Despite all of his proclamations of the contrary, Sebastian liked hearing his voice.

“Yes?” Kurt answered, taking this as a cue to finally get out of bed to refill his coffee.

“They’re still illegal for us, you know.” Sebastian tsk’d, skipping any formal greeting. 

“I’m rolling my eyes.” Kurt narrated, walking into the still empty kitchen to grab the french press.

“I’m sure.” Sebastian mused, then: “I have a small favor to ask of you.”

Kurt braced himself for what was coming next. Maybe Sebastian had a bribe prepared for this exact scenario, and if he pledged his silence he’d get a new scarf out of it. Win win. 

“Depends on the favor.” Kurt said, perusing through his fridge for creamer.

“So,” Sebastian laughed self consciously. “I think I might’ve blacked out last night? Can you help me fill in some blanks?”

Kurt dropped the bottle he had in hand unceremoniously, a beige pool of french vanilla creamer growing at his feet.

Kurt wished the two of them could have stayed in that corridor for the rest of the evening, sharing truths with each other that they had never out loud. But as every living creature can attest to, the show must go on. In their case, quite literally.

The music drifting from the ballroom stopped suddenly and was replaced by Blaine’s voice introducing himself and the rest of the Warblers.

“Oh, shit.” Sebastian mumbled, glancing at his wristwatch. “Fuck.”

“What’s wrong?” 

“I have to be onstage after this.” Sebastian started, elaborating when met with Kurt’s blank expression. “I have four minutes tops.”

“And you’re wasted.”

“And I’m wasted.” Sebastian sighed, taking out his phone to check his appearance.

“Oh, honey. You should probably get up.”

“Don’t honey me.” Sebastian sulked, desperately trying to reshape his trademark coif. 

“I left products in the limo.” Kurt said, hit with a stroke of genius that only came in times of crisis. “We could sneak out of the server’s exit?”

“Kurt.” Sebastian said, a layer of amusement hidden under the mild panic. “If I sneak out of here with you I don’t think I’ll come back.”

“Oh.” Kurt pursed his lips. “Then um, uh...I can go! I’ll just-” 

“Stay.” Sebastian said, putting a hand on Kurt’s shoulder with the dual intention of steadying himself. “Enjoy the party. I can handle this.”

“Are you sure?” Kurt asked.

“Oh, honey,” Sebastian mocked, “This isn’t my first rodeo.”

And he was right, because a few minutes after they’d parted ways he was on stage next to his mother and smiling with a practiced humility; a caricature of the actual shyness Kurt had witnessed only mere minutes before.

Sebastian Smythe was a borderline functioning alcoholic. The realization didn’t make Kurt like him any less.

He wondered if Claire knew. Were there ever threats of intervention? Or did she react with the same gentle boredom that her eyes carried on stage, the one that she was so good at passing off as kindness?

Maybe that’s what Sebastian spent most of his time trying to avoid: that insidious, familial boredom. Kurt just hoped he was more than another diversion.

The remainder of the evening was actually enjoyable, although they didn’t see each other again for most of it. Sebastian continued making the rounds with guests while Kurt juggled a few different tasks, including watching in awe as Tina flirted with Blaine and Blaine kind of flirted back. He’d have to fact check that one in the morning.

The night ended with Brittany somehow making her way on stage and leading everyone through a few rounds of the Electric Slide. Sebastian and Kurt ended up next to each other during the last round, and were reduced to fits of laughter every time they accidentally knocked into one another.

Right after that dance, the hired photographer tapped both of them on the shoulder, and asked them to pose for a picture. Although Kurt felt he looked too far on the other end of the night, Sebastian joked that they might get sentimental in their old age. 

A flash later and they were pulled in different directions, ending the night with a smile and a wink.

The New Directions left in separate cars and taxis; Kurt glaring at Santana as she dumped a tray of hors d'oeuvres into her purse on the way out. 

The Hudson-Hummel family got home around midnight. Finn opened the car door and threw up, to Carole’s horror, which thankfully distracted from Kurt’s own drunkenness and allowed him to sneak inside.

He got ready for bed in slow motion, carefully folding each layer of clothing and leaving it in his chair to handle in the morning. He washed his face with cold water in an attempt to sober up, but was unable to emerge from the fog wrapped around his mind, guiding his thoughts to a certain someone no matter how hard he tried to ignore them.

Sebastian Smythe had feelings for him. Even more pressingly, he wanted to kiss him. In fact, he was _going_ to kiss him, and it was Kurt that made them wait. 

“What an idiot.” Kurt said in the bathroom to no one in particular, lamenting what could have been. But he knew the reason for his resolve. It wasn’t just about them, or even Sebastian’s propensity for drinking. It was a pattern within himself, too. Every post Karofsky kiss he had—a whopping total of three—all happened while he was drunk, and had barely done more for him than scratched an itch. 

The last time Kurt kissed someone he was at another Smythe houseparty. He was making polite conversation with a Dalton senior named Greg who he assumed was aggressively straight until he suggested they go somewhere more private. It had been Kurt’s idea to lead them up to Sebastian’s room, and subsequently his fault when the aforementioned walked in on the two of them making out.

He could never forget the way Sebastian stood there, stunned for all of two seconds before directing a deadly glare at Greg, who got the hint and left hastily.

“My room is off limits.” He chided once they were alone, eyes landing on the impression on his comforter where Kurt was sitting a mere moment before. “Plus, he’s so drunk he probably thought-” 

“Don’t.” Kurt cut him off, knowing the end of that sentence would be more harsh than usual.

“Kidding, sorry.” He said in one of his rare retractions. “Just...you could do better than straight dudes experimenting.”

“Because you want them all to yourself.” Kurt guessed.

“Exactly.” Sebastian agreed, walking past him to grab the phone charger he came up for. “And as I’m sure you’ve found out, they’re not good kissers.”

“Too much tongue.” Kurt conceded, aiming for shock and Sebastian not so much as blinking.

“Just use Penny’s room next time.” He said, appraising him one last time. “And fix your hair.”

Kurt guessed what the judgment in Sebastian’s tone was all about and felt his face go red. “I would never do _that_ in your room, okay?”

“Oh, right.” Sebastian said, taking his turn at goading him. “You’re hanging onto your virtue for dear life.”

“Yes, I am.” Kurt affirmed, ignoring the mocking word choice. “I don’t know what to do with it yet. Maybe I’ll auction it off.”

The corner of Sebastian’s mouth twitched, and Kurt knew he’d won this round. “Good luck with that.” He said before turning to head back to the party.

  
  


Kurt looked at his reflection, face pallid and dripping as he revisited that moment. He really was an idiot, wasn’t he? Even before Sebastian knew what it was he was feeling, he had made it abundantly clear in all of his actions. Kurt missed the neon signs because he was stuck in his own cycle of denial. 

He briefly touched his own lips, almost absently, moon eyed and tipsy in a way that could only be slept off. He felt crazed with the idea that they _should have_ kissed already, perhaps dozens of times before.

_You don’t need my help_ , Sebastian had remarked only hours ago. _Just a little push._

In the end, it was more of a shove, but he was glad to have arrived all the same. For the first time since they first locked eyes on each other in the hallways of Dalton, he allowed his mind to go to that place and dwell there, making room for the two of them, together, a meeting of skin and everything underneath.

A loud knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts. He quickly patted his face dry and grabbed his night cream before opening the door to see Finn standing there, or rather, leaning.

“Oh, Finn.” He said out loud before he could stop himself, a quiet fondness replacing any of his previous thoughts. It was always tempered with a slight sadness, and he never quite understood why. “We overdid it, didn’t we?”

“Yeah, man.” Finn laughed, despite how sick he surely felt. “Understatement of the century.”

But they had fun, too. They always did.

Kurt made sure to leave the bottle of Advil and a glass of water on Finn’s night stand before going to bed. He figured everything else could wait until morning.

Kurt grabbed a towel to mop up the creamer, quickly running scenarios through his head. Sebastian not remembering changed everything, because it gave him a choice. He had no idea what he would decide, even as he opened his mouth to retell the night from his perspective.

Sebastian sometimes interrupted him with the bits he remembered, like when Santana sang a rendition of “Love The Way You Lie” with Hunter hopping onstage to rap Eminem’s portion.

“He was kind of good.” Kurt admitted. “Because of the-”

“-rage.” Sebastian finished for him. “Lots of homicidal rage.”

Kurt ended his tale with the Electric Slide and the picture they took, choosing to omit any conversations that took place in corridors. He regretted it almost instantly.

“It sounds like I had a great time.” Sebastian chuckled. “Blaine also mentioned that I disappeared for a bit. Any leads there?”

“No idea.” Kurt lied instantly, cursing internally. “Speaking of Blaine, I thought I saw him and Tina...flirting? Is that possible?”

Sebastian hummed knowingly. “He does that, sometimes.”

“Does what? Girls?” Kurt asked, genuinely intrigued to the point of distraction.

“Don’t sound so jealous.” Sebastian teased without missing a beat, not showing any indication that he remembered anything else. “But no. He just...likes being liked.”

“That’s strange.” 

“Isn’t it?” Sebastian agreed, sounding jovial enough. “Anyway, I’ll let you get your beauty sleep. Talk soon.”

“Later.” _Click_.

Well, he botched that one on multiple levels. He sighed, deciding to deal with a more tangible problem by grabbing a mop so the floor wouldn’t be sticky.

Both glee clubs had intense rehearsal schedules leading up to Regionals, which was welcome time away from the Dalton boys. Kurt was at an impasse that he knew a song wouldn’t fix this, mainly because it was the first thing he tried. He would have to outsource this time, which unfortunately meant telling someone about the entire affair.

Mercedes was the obvious choice. Even though she was bad at keeping secrets, she always kept his. 

He found her by their lockers before rehearsal. All it took was her asking what was wrong for him to unload months of angst and confusion in one go.

“Told you!” She said the moment he paused to breathe, reacting as if this was a good thing. “I’m always right.”

“Not true.” He pointed out. “You think every potentially gay guy is into me.”

“Still shook about Sam.” She said, having been the first to develop that theory when he moved to town.

“Right? Especially with the hair dye-Wait, stop it. We’re getting distracted.”

Mercedes closed her locker and turned to face him. “You like him, he likes you. What’s the problem?”

“Are you even listening to me?” He huffed.

“Who cares if he doesn’t remember saying it?” She shrugged. “You do. Just remind him.”

He mulled it over. It sounded so simple when she put it that way. But Mercedes was an open book, after all, often expressing emotions the moment she felt them.

“You’re overthinking it.” She said, watching the wheels in his head turn.

“And maybe you’re not thinking enough.” He countered. “I mean, what if-”

“What if you stop making excuses?” She interrupted. “We’d all rejoice.”

Kurt sighed. “I hate it when you’re right.”

Mercedes laughed, entwining his arm with hers as they started their walk to the choir room. “If it doesn’t work out, you’ll always have me.”

He did find comfort in that. She was pretty awesome.

  
  


Kurt attempted to make plans with Sebastian several times over the following two weeks, but he kept cancelling. He didn’t know what to make of it, and he had been getting quite good at figuring out why Sebastian did half the dumb things he did. They were both busy, but Kurt would’ve made the time for him, especially if he sensed it was about something important. 

It was a Thursday, which meant Sebastian would be back home from dropping Penny off at dance school. Kurt parked his car outside the Smythe Estate gracelessly, hopping out of his car and being greeted by the crisp March air. Spring felt years instead of weeks away. 

He rang the doorbell once, hesitation growing when what felt like ages went by before the door swung open, and he was greeted by that familiar crooked smile. That would’ve been enough to melt his resolve at any other instance. But this was different. This was Sebastian fucking with one of the most important friendships Kurt has ever had.

Sebastian caught on that not all was well as Kurt practically pushed past him, dropping his bag in the corner of the room before turning to face him.

“Hey.” Sebastian said, almost hesitantly. His grin slid off his face.

“Am I a joke to you?” Kurt asked, which was not how he planned on starting the conversation. But that’s what Sebastian did, he poked and prodded until the ugliest parts of him came to light. 

“Well, it depends on the day.” He mused, trying his best to assess the situation. “You’re mad.”

“Obviously.” Kurt said, although it made him feel a bit better that Sebastian was so blissfully unaware as to why.

“So you showed up at my house.” He said in a way that almost sounded annoyed, but his eyes were smiling. 

“Yes.” Kurt said, his anger melting slightly. Maybe he hadn’t been avoiding him intentionally. “Shouldn’t you be offering me a drink?”

He was suddenly aware of how close the two of them stood to each other, how close they were always standing whenever they had one of their verbal sparrings. It would take less than a gust of wind to push them together. It was always that simple—spoken or not.

But Sebastian was still hell bent on fighting it. “Water? Tea?” He asked, taking a step back towards the kitchen.

“Tea, please.” Kurt said, following him down the foyer. He waited in the living room until Sebastian came back with two mugs, gently placing Kurt’s cup on a coaster in front of him.

“Thank you.” Kurt said, taking a small sip. 

“Anytime.” Sebastian said, sitting on the far side of the couch with his own cup. In a rare turn of events, the silence between them was an awkward one.

“Sorry for showing up like this. You’ve been hard to get a hold of.” Kurt explained, hoping he didn’t seem as ridiculous as he felt.

“Aw, did you miss our play dates?” Sebastian mused, earning him a glare that made him switch tactics. “You’re really upset, huh?”

“Just a bit.” Kurt huffed. “I guess I thought we were better friends than that.”

The subtle shift in Sebastian’s expression was one he knew well, but he couldn’t tell what exactly had triggered it. “You expect a lot of people, you know that?”

Kurt scoffed. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You think you’re entitled to my time? That I have to come running at your beck and call?”

Kurt took a deep breath. Don’t lash out, don’t lash out. “Okay, that’s fair. Maybe I’m projecting. I’ve been unavailable too.”  
“Yeah, no kidding.” Sebastian said with an uncharacteristic amount of bitterness.

“Okay, did I do something to you?” Kurt asked, carefully setting down his tea that was destined to be abandoned. He ran through the mental rolodex of anything he could’ve said since the last time they spoke.

Sebastian set down his cup too, but with less finesse, clearly dying to have both hands free. “I think we both know what you did.”

The silence stretched on for what felt like ages, living so long between the two of them that it had developed its own personality, skittish and fraught and so, so unkind. Kurt did know. And apparently, so did Sebastian.

“You remember.” 

“Of course I do.” Sebastian snapped, settled into a distant meanness. “I don’t blackout, I’m not some amateur.”

“Why would you do that?” Kurt asked, exasperated. “Why would you-”

“You lied, too, you know.” Sebastian interjected, quick to wash his hands of any blame. “You wanted me to forget, you _wanted_ -”

“You lied first!” Kurt all but bellowed, like a petulant child on the border of a tantrum. He felt the tears forming and tried his best to fight them off. “Putting me in that position...it’s awful. It’s _mean_.”

Sebastian was fiddling with his rings throughout all of this; another one of his nervous ticks Kurt learned to watch out for. He wore them whenever out of uniform, and Kurt suspected it was solely to keep his hands busy. 

“Kurt.” Sebastian sighed, and he’d never get used to the way he made his name sound brand new every time he said it. “I was giving you an out.”

He was more unsure than Kurt had ever seen him, practically shrinking across from him. Kurt resisted the urge to take his hand and hold it, still the _twist, twist, twist_ of that ring of silver. But he knew Sebastian needed to do it, the same way Kurt had his own safeguards.

“And I took it.” Kurt admitted, his anger pointing inward, now. “God, I’m-”

“Don’t be sorry. I get it.” Sebastian continued, taking a sudden interest in the rug. “You came to your senses.”

Kurt squinted at him, wondering if this was another one of his tricks. Had he not made it obvious where he stood? Had he not been clear for months that he cared for Sebastian so much that the very thought of admitting it terrified him, that it was easier to distract with insult than it was to tell that truth?

“You’re serious.” Kurt remarked, stunned. “You know how I feel.”

“You’re an affectionate drunk.” Sebastian agreed. No, dismissed. He looked up and his hand finally stilled.

Kurt scoffed. “No, I’m really not.” 

“And I happened to be there.”

Now Kurt understood, and his annoyance came back with a vengeance. “You’re not doing this.”

“You think you want to be with me because we spend a lot of time together. But you don’t. You want a fairytale. It’s why you latched on to Anderson.”

Kurt felt his face go white. There was truth to that, sure, but it had no place in this conversation. Maybe some past version of himself liked the idea of a knight in shining armor. But that was back when he was at his most vulnerable, exhausted with the idea of having to face every day alone at a school that didn’t care what happened to him. So, yes, Blaine was part of that fantasy, but so was Dalton and the blazer and everything that came with it. But he chose McKinley. And in this new future, there was more than enough room for the jerk sitting across from him.

“Don’t analyze me.” Kurt cautioned. “You don’t know what I want.”

“I can’t be that.” Sebastian continued. “You know that, and I know that. I’m...working through things-”

“So am I.” Kurt countered. Sebastian had self esteem issues long before Kurt came into the picture, and he refused to feed into it.

“You should really be in therapy.” Sebastian agreed solemnly, and Kurt couldn’t help but crack a smile at that.

“I like _you_.” Kurt said, again, just in case it was up for debate. “Do with that what you will, but stop making this less than what it is. Stop making excuses.” 

Sure, he stole that last bit from Mercedes, but he was sure she wouldn’t mind.

Sebastian’s eyes were wide, looking at Kurt as if he’d just stumbled upon the world’s eighth wonder. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Kurt asked cautiously, heart pounding.

“Okay.” He said, resolve starting to break before one final thought occurred to him. “What was holding you back? That morning?”

“I was scared.” Kurt admitted. “We’re scary, you know. We might kill each other.”

Sebastian smirked, almost back to his normal self. “It’s not like I was asking you to elope, or-” He stopped mid sentence. He didn’t want to hurt him. He was being tactful, in a way he had never been around him. 

“We could.” Kurt offered, just wanting to save them both from the awkwardness. “You’d look good in white.”

And although a rare occurrence, Kurt thought he’d seen some semblance of a blush. Or maybe it was a trick of light.

“That’s regressive. Even for you.”

The two of them were smiling now. This was well-trodden territory, and Kurt was certain it was because of this ease that Sebastian asked his next question.

“Didn’t we say we’d try something? When we’re sober?”

Kurt swallowed, wishing he had anything to distract from his open-book expression. “Did we?”

Sebastian laughed. “Oh, like you haven’t been thinking about it.”

Kurt opened and closed his mouth, fresh out of rebuttals.

“So you _have_ been.” Sebastian went on, delighting in watching him squirm. “Maybe even a bit more…”

“You always go there, don’t you?” Kurt said, having a hard time feigning disgust when he knew he could see right through him. 

Sebastian just took a sip of his tea that Kurt was certain was lukewarm at best, but kept his eyes trained on him. The sound the cup made as he placed it back on the coaster broke Kurt out of his trance, made him notice that he had gradually been inching closer.

“I should probably get going.” Kurt blurted out, getting up before he’d thought better of it. It took some distance between them for him to be able to breathe again. “But we’re not done talking.”

“Clearly not.” Sebastian agreed, grinning and hopeful in a way that made Kurt’s heart skip a beat. “Let’s go out tomorrow?” He suggested, changing the subject without really changing the subject.

“Where to?” Kurt asked, making his way to the door and allowing Sebastian to trail him.

“This new bar opened up in David Square. Lila got in with her fake.” 

Although the offer sounded tempting, it was more of what they often did. Kurt needed this next step to feel different. It was the only way they stood a chance.

“I was thinking we could do dinner? We could go to a restaurant, or something.” He said quickly before he lost the nerve.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Are you asking me on a date?”

Kurt sighed, trying to play it cool despite feeling his knees ready to give out at any moment. “Obviously. Please don’t be weird about it.”

Sebastian genuinely grinned, and that was the closest Kurt had ever seen to him swooning (except whenever Cooper was in town, of course). “I don’t normally do dates, but I’ll make an exception.”

Kurt suspected Sebastian would always make an exception for him. Maybe that’s what people meant when they talked about devotion.

“I’ll text you.” Kurt said, suddenly aware that his back was pressed against the only exit.

“If I’m lucky.” Sebastian teased.

“See you.”

“See you.” Sebastian echoed, reaching just behind Kurt to unlock the door for him, propping it open without realizing Kurt had been leaning on it.

Kurt stumbled back and was caught in an instant, Sebastian keeping him upright with a hand at the small of his back.

They locked eyes, ignoring the cool gusts of air that made their way through the door. The jittery feeling Kurt had moments before was replaced by a sense of calm as he looked at Sebastian, eyes scanning every bit of the face he’d thought himself an expert in. Now, it was unreadable. They really hadn’t known each other for that long, have they? There was something so new about him then, so young in a way Kurt knew he’d need more time to unravel. Luckily, all they had was time. 

Both of them would swear it was the other who leaned in first, but in reality they were one and the same in that moment, like a hand reaching out to graze its own reflection.

The kiss was a chaste one, a simple pressing of lips riddled with a sweetness that made Kurt’s chest tighten. The pent up longing almost felt like heartbreak, rushing through him all at once in a way that frightened him.

Sebastian pulled away first, eyes wide with surprise at both Kurt and himself, as well as just a tinge of worry. Sebastian was still trying to be careful with him. And Kurt didn’t like that one bit.

It would be undisputed that Kurt initiated their lips meeting a second time, their mouths crashing together in a way that would undoubtedly bruise. He didn’t know when Sebastian’s hands drifted to his hips, or when the two of them had migrated to the nearest wall, but for once the details didn’t matter. Kurt’s mind was finally quiet, allowing him to be in his body, hyper aware of every point of contact, every nip of Sebastian’s teeth that made him gasp. There was something stronger than want moving between the two of them, a shared hunger that would devour them whole if they’d simply let it.

The sound of a car horn caused them to finally pull apart, the two of them looking at the front door they had left wide open. Kurt took the opportunity to catch his breath, reluctantly sliding his hands away from where they were resting on Sebastian’s shoulders.

“That was...” Sebastian trailed off, for once too overwhelmed to speak, just holding Kurt’s gaze in a way that was on the better side of too much.

“...better than kissing Greg.” Kurt finished for him, laughing as Sebastian’s jaw dropped.

“On second thought, let’s never do that again.” 

“Uh huh.” Kurt teased, knowing it was the first time of many. “We should cancel tomorrow, then.”

“But what about the endless breadsticks?” 

“I was _not_ taking you to Breadstix.” Kurt pouted. “Do you even know me?”

“Right. Sorry, Greg would’ve known that.” Sebastian reasoned, earning him a gentle shove.

“Okay, I’m leaving now.” Kurt said, ignoring the way Sebastian’s eyes drifted back to his lips. “Don’t miss me too much.”

“I’ll do my best.” Sebastian said, genuine now, opting to kiss Kurt’s forehead instead. “Don’t trip.”

It was the way they’d always been, constantly trying to see just how far the other would bend. There was an ebb and flow to it, a rhythm only they could keep up with, one that would never bore them. The only difference now is that it was no longer a competition to be won. It was just the two of them, dancing for the sake of dancing.

They weren’t a romance fit for most storybooks, but neither of them cared. Fairytales were old-school, anyway, and Kurt and Sebastian were far from being relics.

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 has been an awful year for a number of reasons, but it's inspired me to revisit old hobbies and interests. Eventually, I found myself coming back to this story that I could never quite finish. Finally, I can say it's come to an end. Revisiting these characters has been super nostalgic for me, which helped inspire the title:
> 
> Relic: An object surviving from an earlier time, especially one of historical or sentimental interest. 
> 
> This little verse has a ton of sentimental value for me, and I hope it brought a few of you some joy. As always, thanks for reading :)


End file.
